


【盾冬&柯TJ】兽人系列：蛇鹿

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 兽人系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 政坛野兽, 雪国列车
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 兽X兽, 兽x人, 兽人, 兽化, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文, 蛇盾, 黑盾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 未来兽人世界的pwp系列，可能也会有剧情篇。





	【盾冬&柯TJ】兽人系列：蛇鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：各类动物形态，人兽，兽兽。  
> CP大概是：  
> 蛇盾×鹿詹  
> 狮盾×猫冬/狼冬  
> 狮柯×熊崽TJ

对于远离文明帝国，位于各个种族外交轨道之外的CS–3071号星球来说，春天是一年中最重要的季节。居住在这里的兽人必须在第一场雨来临前播种，这一整年才能按部就班的收获三次，从而储存到足够的过冬食物。所幸他们从人类星球购买了大量的先进机械，农业劳作已经不再像他们的先辈那样艰难。

兽人以农业为生，所以这颗农业星球自然环境十分舒适。草类茂盛，树木疏朗，天又高又蓝。  
“Pietro！Pietro！”一只红色的小狐狸迅速穿过这里随处可见的茂密草丛，发现新大陆一样的叫唤着自己的哥哥。  
被她呼唤的Pietro从刺藤里钻出来，银色的皮毛上还沾着几颗小刺球：“怎么了？”  
“有新的兽人来我们这里了！”Wanda的语气掩饰不住的震惊和兴奋。

相对宇宙间其他种族的交流与共通，兽人族一直比较保守落后。大多数兽人终其一生都不会离开自己出生的地方，他们比邻而居，整个小镇都是熟悉的面孔。这颗农业星球就是兽族的大本营，整个宇宙百分之九十九的兽人都在这里出生定居死亡。  
所以也不怪乎Wanda惊讶，她长这么大还没见过外来人呢。

此时正是晚春，阳光不冷不热，青草从嫩绿转为深绿，野花挤挤挨挨的开了一山坡。Wanda和Pietro躲在树后面小心的观察刚搬来的那个兽人。  
兽人，先是兽再是人，因此大多数兽人除非必要是不会轻易变换人类形态的，兽身让他们更自在，也更容易躲避危险。Wanda和Pietro是小型野兽，往草丛里一藏很难被发现。至少那只正玩的不亦乐乎的小熊崽就没有看到他们。

棕色的小熊第一次来到兽人星球，看什么都新鲜。他好奇的东张西望着，偶尔看到一只蝴蝶还要扑上去挥舞两下爪子把人家惊走。圆乎乎的小身子笨拙的在春天的柔软草地上打了个滚，站起来时棕色的绒毛上粘了几根青草，一朵野花斜斜地挂在湿润的鼻尖上，他用爪子扑腾了两下，把身上的野花野草拍掉，然后扭着圆滚滚的屁股开始采集那些色彩斑斓的花。

Wanda和Pietro对视一眼，忽然一同跳了出来：“你在干什么？！”  
小熊崽显然没料到会忽然有人出现，手里的花被吓掉了一地：“我，我采花。”  
他兽人语不太熟练，说话含含糊糊腔调也软绵绵的。

“采花做什么？这些都是野花，你要是想要花我们可以领你去我们家的花田。”Pietro问。  
小熊崽看着眼前热情的两只小狐狸，抓了抓圆耳朵慢慢说：“采花，装饰家里，James喜欢。”  
“我叫Wanda，这是我哥哥Pietro，你叫什么名字？”红狐狸好奇的看着他。  
“我叫Thomas。”  
“不要管这些野花了，我带你去摘月季，插到水里可以活一个月，野花很容易枯萎。”Wanda盛情相邀。  
“走吧走吧，跟我们一起玩。”Wanda蹭着他软软的小肚皮，Pietro在后面顶着他的腰，小熊崽手足无措的被带走了。  
“你们从哪里来？”  
“为什么之前从来没回过兽人星球？”  
“外面是什么样子？其他种族的人都长什么样……”  
“……真的只说星际通用语吗？”  
“……”  
Pietro和Wanda好奇的声音渐渐飘散，青草随着微风慢慢起伏，三个身影不一会儿便消失在山坡后面，只有高大的树木在太阳底下哗啦啦地响着。

兽族星球春夏的日照时间长，太阳落山慢，Thomas和Maximoff兄妹俩疯玩了一下午太阳才开始缓缓落下。  
圆日的一半隐没在地平线另一头，一望无际的平原被笼罩在瑰丽的夕阳下，Thomas抱着一大捧红白相间长短不一的月季，向新朋友告别：“我要回去了Wanda，不然Curtis会担心。”  
“那明天我和Pietro还去找你……”Wanda快活的摆来摆去的蓬松尾巴忽然停住，她看着不远处的身影楞楞道：“Pietro，看。”  
“是狮子！”Pietro惊讶的看着那个逐渐靠近的身影。

狮子步态从容，金黄的毛发覆盖在雄健的兽躯上，四肢粗壮，目光威严，万兽之王的威压让Wanda差点克制不住兽类天生的等级压制俯首称臣。  
走近了Wanda才发现狮子并不是单独前来，他头顶上还蹲着一直雪白的绿眼睛猫咪，冲淡了狮子身上的威严气势。

Wanda和Pietro还在纠结要不要打招呼，身边的新朋友已经一脸喜色的冲了上去：“Steve！”小熊崽在狮子金黄的鬃毛上蹭了蹭，又踮着爪子把他头顶的小白猫抱了下来，兴致勃勃地介绍：“Bucky！我今天交了新朋友，这是Wanda，这是Pietro。  
白猫窝在他棕色的毛毛里，冷漠的打了个招呼：“你们好。”  
“你好。”Wanda和Pietro偷偷打量着这两个猫科动物。

在兽人星球猫咪和狮子都很少见，尤其是猫咪。猫大多数生活在人类世界，智商较低，兽性未消，许多兽人甚至不承认猫和自己是同一种族，而把它们划归为人类的宠物。

实际上如果有成年兽人在这里就能通过白猫左前肢上若隐若现的银色花纹认出这并不是一只猫，而是兽人族一种稀少的魔法兽类。这种兽类最独特之处就是虽然以猫为本体，却可以随意改变大小形态并拥有所变化形态的能力。

“Thomas，Curtis很担心你，我们回去吧。”大狮子低沉的声音响起，原本窝在熊崽怀里的白猫轻盈一跃，重新落回他头顶。这只叫Bucky的猫似乎不喜欢说话，只以眼神示意Thomas跟上。  
Thomas和Maximoff兄妹告别，捧着自己的月季花跟在Steve身后回了家。

他们的房子是一座两层的独栋木屋，空间宽敞，视野开阔，没有太多人类的家具，只有地上铺着一层草垫。Rogers和James住在一楼，Curtis和Thomas，Steve和Bucky各自占据了楼上的两个房间。  
一到家Steve就顶着Bucky回了房间，Rogers和James换了人形在厨房做饭。小熊崽无聊的张望了一圈准备去找Curtis。  
刚把月季放到桌子上就有一道声音在头顶响起：“Thomas。”  
Thomas抬起头，一只狮子正站在二楼楼梯口。Steve的兽态已经足够高大，这只狮子却比Steve还要健壮一些，毛发也偏向更深的金棕色而不是金黄。

狮子从楼上踱下来舔了舔小熊毛绒绒的脸颊，“去哪里了？”  
Thomas还没成年，小小圆圆的身子在大狮子面前像一只小熊玩偶，他伸出短短的手臂，抓着狮子的鬃毛慢腾腾的往他背上爬：“我今天出去玩啦，认识了两个好朋友，还帮James采了花。”  
他动作笨拙，半途滑下来几次，最后还是Curtis回转头叼着他覆盖了厚实皮毛的后脖颈把他甩到了自己背上。

“你多大了小熊崽？还往Curtis身上爬，羞不羞？”Rogers不知站在厨房门口看了多久，等Thomas好不容易抱着Curtis的脖子坐好，他立即出声嘲笑。  
“Bucky比我还大，Steve也整天背着他。”Thomas底气不足的顶嘴。  
“可是你一个的体重三个Bucky都比不了的。”Rogers故意吓唬他：“你也不怕把Curtis压坏。”  
“我，我……”Thomas还是个小孩儿呢，根本不会吵架，结巴了半天说不出话。

Curtis看了那条蔫坏的蛇一眼，侧着头安慰地舔熊崽的脸，小熊圆圆的耳朵都被他带着倒刺的大舌头舔翻了过去，“别听他的，你很轻，不会压坏我。”

“Rogers，别欺负Thomas，来拿饭。”随着厨房里的声音，青年端着汤锅走了出来。

“James！我给你摘了花！”看到他Thomas立刻献宝。  
“谢谢你Thomas。下来吃饭吧，别粘着Curtis了。”James走近把他从狮子背上抱了下来。  
Rogers把碗筷摆好，一直不见踪影的Steve和Bucky也从楼上下来，猫咪依旧稳稳的蹲在狮子头顶。

吃过饭，Rogers把碗筷一放开始指挥：“熊崽去刷碗。”他自己则迫不及待的转变了兽态，缠在James身上回了房间。

对大多数兽人来说人类形态并不自在，除非必须要运用到人类的灵活手指，否则他们还是比较喜欢维持本体。  
Rogers的本体是一只黑曼巴，漆黑的鳞片闪着冷光，猩红的眼睛总像不怀好意，尤其他还喜欢欺负Thomas，惹得小熊崽总是躲着他。

Thomas看着James被Rogers从小腿缠到腰部裹回了房间，卧室的门砰的一声甩上。  
熊崽揉了揉软乎乎的肚皮，再次爬到Curtis背上嘟囔：“Rogers又欺负James。”

这可不是欺负，成年兽人在春天时总会精力旺盛，不止Rogers，刚吃完饭的Steve和Bucky也已经不见踪影。  
不过他不需要知道这些，小朋友只要每天吃吃玩玩快乐长大就好。  
因此Curtis只是温柔的颠了颠背上的小熊崽：“不管他们，晚上有兽人集市，我带你去玩。”

春夏时节兽人星球会运转到冥荷轨道的内轨道，来自宇宙的自然光线给黑色的天空蒙上一层绮丽的色彩。蓝色和橘红的光芒在天际交相辉映，数不清的星星汇成一条条星河。  
凶悍的雄狮驮着一只小熊奔跑着穿过疯长的野草，生命力旺盛的野花擦过Thomas的爪尖，温柔的晚风吹过狮子柔软的鬃毛。Thomas紧紧抓着Curtis的耳朵，开心的跟着他去那个据说有很多蜂蜜的兽人集市。

另两个人就没这么悠闲了。  
Bucky暂且不说，Steve为人节制，兽性褪去的比较彻底，并没有太过剧烈的发情期，春天虽然会更辛苦一些但还在Bucky的承受范围之内。

Rogers则不一样。蛇性本淫，要应付平时的他已经足够艰难，更别说春天正是黑曼巴的发情季节。Rogers曾经所在的组织也从不教导他克制兽性，因此他的性事总是格外淫乱放肆。

此时James就被他缠在床上，甚至没来得及变换兽型已经被冰凉的尾巴裹住了性器。人类没有皮毛，赤裸裸的让James没有安全感，他哀求的抱住黑蛇，“我不想用人的身体做……让我换一下吧……”

Rogers巨大的阴茎从腹部裂口处探出来磨蹭在身下人丰腴的大腿根，上半身则缠在James的肚子上，嘶嘶的安慰：“别怕，先做一次再换。”

语毕带着倒刺的巨大阴茎已经从臀缝里钻了进去，James挣扎了一下，却被紧紧勒住，他甚至还没有湿，后穴干涩的闭合着，只能靠肉棒前端的涎液滋润入口。

青年挣扎不开，只能无助的抱住黑蛇冰凉的躯体，尽力放松自己。Rogers的阴茎像另一条阴险的蛇，刁钻的在洞口磨蹭，在James放松的一瞬瞄准时机顶了进去。  
没有任何扩张，紧紧闭合的穴口被强制撑开，薄薄的皮层瞬间充血紧紧咬住粗壮的紫红巨蟒。

蛇类凉滑的鳞片在皮肤上游走，白衬衫已经被丢在地上，胸前两颗嫩红的乳头被黑色的蛇信来回拨弄，Rogers甚至用分叉的信尖戳刺着中间的奶孔。  
James的肛口火辣辣的疼，心理上却有着被粗暴对待的快感，有一瞬间他觉得自己只是一个淫具，一个只为满足身上野兽的性欲的洞口。

Rogers来回抽动着阴茎，退出时倒刺就勾住粘膜。很快，James的肠道就被肏肿，变得又软又热，大蛇的阴茎被整个包裹住。他并不特意照顾身下人的感受，肉棒进出间却仍然不可避免的偶尔顶撞到敏感点。

靠着那一点微末快感，骚红的穴口慢慢渗出透明的淫水，James原本抗拒的动作变为迎合，他慢慢摆动着臀部，在肉棒抽出时收缩谷道，肉棒进入时放松的敞开自己。Rogers猩红的眼睛牢牢盯着自己的猎物，他俯下上半身，蛇信擦过James透着粉色的耳垂：“你的骚穴为什么这么敏感？是不是背着我找别人肏你了？”

James敏感的耳垂被来回舔舐，黑蛇冰凉的吐息钻进耳朵里，听到问话他呜咽了一声：“没有……我没有……”

“那是谁把你肏成了荡妇？只要有东西进到你的屁眼里你就饥渴的夹紧，骚水止都止不住。”Rogers一边问一边用力抽插，他的尾巴已经放开了James的阴茎转而捆住他的大腿，无人抚慰的粉色肉棒在棕色的草丛里可怜兮兮的吐着口水。

“我不知道……”James无助的摆着头，修长的脖颈高高扬起，晶莹的眼泪顺着眼角流下，棕色的短发汗湿在脸颊上。  
“你知道的……”大蛇更加用力的插他，黑色的鳞片闪着冷质的光，他无情的逼问：“你为什么这么骚？你的穴一天到晚都不愿意闲着，一定要有东西塞在里面才能堵住你流不完的淫水，记得吗？上次你饥渴到要用我的尾巴和鸡巴一起肏进去才满足。”

“别说了……”James尖叫一声，巨大肉棒上的倒刺狠狠撞在敏感点上，心理上的羞耻和肉体的快感瞬间把他逼到顶峰，穴道狠狠抽搐着咬死了体内的阴茎，一大股粘滑的蜜水浇在Rogers龟头上，他舒服的叹了口气，夸奖：“好孩子。”

James前面也射了出来，或许不能称之为射，而是慢慢的流出一股股精液滴在他的肚皮上。

他哭的眼睛都红了，绿眼睛像是浸在水里的玻璃珠，委屈的不得了的对着缠在自己身上的黑色怪物控诉：“你欺负我！你欺负我……”

大蛇冷酷的舔了舔他的脸颊，黑色的蛇信沁着毒：“乖孩子，这才刚刚开始呢。”

James闻言立刻蹬着腿想要翻身躲开他的桎梏，却被卷着脚踝拖了回来。他双腿敞开，臀部高高翘起，鲜红的穴暴露在空气里，Rogers游走在他赤裸润泽的躯体上，从他的小腿一寸一寸的缠了上去。

青年像是被献祭的祭品，极致的黑与极致的白纠缠在一起，被勒紧的红痕一层层地从皮肤下渗出来，带着狂放的野性与虐待的淫乱。

Rogers还未射出的阴茎重新从后面捅了进去，他带着细小鳞片的腹部摩擦在James光裸的后背上。每一次进出都又快又急，James原本就在不应期，肉棒蔫头蔫脑的耷拉着，穴口被带着倒刺的凶器刮得疼痛难忍，他挣扎着，却被冰冷的蛇躯牢牢束缚，只能哽咽着求饶：“慢一点，Rogers，慢一点……”

“说些让我开心的话。”黑蛇阴险的吐着信子，蛇尾不老实的在穴口打着转。  
James吓坏了，上次同时容纳肉棒和蛇尾的记忆瞬间涌了上来，他跪趴着，双手抓住身下的床单，哭着哀求：“求求你，求求你……”  
“你知道我想听什么。”

他冷酷无情的话和跃跃欲试的尾巴尖瞬间把青年的心理防线逼到崩溃：“我想要老公的大鸡巴狠狠肏我，把小穴肏肿，给老公生孩子……”他一边说一边哭，话语淫乱不堪，眼泪却又如此纯情。

“喜欢被我肏吗？”  
“喜欢，喜欢老公的大肉棒。”他扭着腰想要躲开不老实的蛇尾，嘴巴里却顺从地说着讨好的话：“老公想怎么肏就怎么肏，Jimmy是老公的肉洞……”

Rogers终于移开了他穴口的尾巴，转而把粗长的蛇身绕过他的肩膀，湿润的吻部印在他的嘴角：“好孩子，把舌头伸出来。”  
James乖乖的伸出鲜红的舌尖，黑蛇分叉的信子立刻缠了上去，黑色和红色两个肉条在空气里交缠，青年吞不下的口水顺着嘴角低落下来。他漂亮的猫咪嘴唇被毒牙咬的红肿发涨，臀间火辣辣的疼，却还是依赖的抱住巨蛇冰冷的躯体，任由野兽牢牢锁住自己。

Rogers坚硬的，沉甸甸的性器全部塞进了那个温暖的巢穴，前端的刺勾住里面的软肉，头部的小孔翕合着射出的浓白的精水全部被牢牢锁在猎物的肚皮里，一滴也没有漏出来。

James没有再挣扎，乖乖的接受着野兽的精液，直到肚子鼓起一个微弱的弧度。

大概十几分钟后Rogers阴茎头部的刺才消了下去，而James刚高潮过一次的肉棒再次硬了起来。发现了这一点的黑蛇大发慈悲的用尾巴替他抚慰了两下又吝啬的放开，在他耳边不怀好意的低语：“只是被我灌精都能硬起来，你是不是天生淫荡？要不要我每天缠在你身上，鸡巴塞在你屁眼里，无时无刻不肏着你？那些堵不住的淫水和精液一定会顺着你的大腿流下来……”  
“我是老公的肉洞，老公怎么肏我都可以。”没有他的允许James不敢去碰前端，只能慢慢在他的鳞片上磨蹭着肉棒，一边抽噎着掉眼泪，一边乖乖回答问题。

Rogers低笑一声，随即命令：“转换。”  
James立刻乖乖的变为本体。

随着青年伏下身体，原本趴跪在床上的人消失，取而代之的是一头成年棕鹿，纯色的皮毛柔软而富有光泽，头顶的角修长优雅，脊背流畅线条优美。他驯服的跪趴在床上，纤细有力的四肢收在身下，漂亮的头颅低垂着，碧色的眼睛温柔多情的注视着自己的情郎，像一只雌兽一样主动翘起短短的尾巴，露出粘着白浊的红肿穴口。

Rogers缓缓游走过他温暖的皮毛，再次把他锁在自己有力的蛇躯下，一句充满占有欲与爱意的呢喃从他阴险的信子和毒牙间吐露：“我的乖宝贝儿……”

夜还很长，夜才刚刚开始。

\-----------END------------


End file.
